simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Stary poradnik:Sposoby na zabicie Sima
Simowie rodzą się i dożywają sędziwego wieku.... ale czy na pewno? Są sposoby, przez które nasi Simowie umierają nie tylko z powodu starości! 'The Sims' Kupujemy Antyczną Lampę za 375 Simoleonów i gramy w nią. Jeżeli dżin powie: Ogień czy woda? albo: Praca czy relaks? wybieramy albo Ogień albo Relaks. I teraz: *przy Relaksie wyskoczy komunikat rozpoczynający się słowami "Wielkie kule ognia", to wtedy jest pożar. *przy Ogniu komunikat zakończy się słowem "Ogień", to pożar występuje tak samo. Teraz nie instaluj "Ogniomistrza" i czekaj, aż pożar dojdzie do Sima i zostaną popiołki. UWAGA: 'Ta sztuczka nie zawsze się sprawdza! 'The Sims: Światowe życie 'Porwanie przez kosmitów' Kupujemy teleskop i obserwujemy gwiazdy, Sim być może zostanie porwany przez kosmitów i zostanie porwany. Jednak w porównaniu z The Sims 2, tutaj Sim nie wróci. 'Petarda' Postaw petardę w swoim domu, odpal ją i obserwuj rezultaty. 'The Sims: Zwierzaki' Kupujemy świnkę morską, bawimy się z nią, ale nie czyścimy klatki. Po pewnym czasie, Sim umrze poprzez zarażenie od niej chorobą. 'The Sims: Gwiazda' 'Wylot' Wystarczy, że nasz Sim będzie miał niski (ale nie za bardzo, bo nie będzie chciał wejść) wskaźnik energi i każemy mu wejść do urządzenia latającego. Po chwili nasz sim wyleci w powietrze i umrze. Ciekawostka: Czasem po tym wydarzeniu w gazecie może pojawić się informacja świadka, że widział latającego sima. 'The Sims: Abrakadabra' 'Zjedzenie' Gdy jesteśmy ropuchą, smok może nas zjeść. 'Smok' Kupujemy sobie "magiczne jajo", z którego wylęga się mały smok. Wystarczy poczekać aż podrośnie, zacznie zionąć ogniem i spali Simowi dom (włącznie z Simem). 'The Sims 2' 'Strach' Wyprowadzamy naszego Sima w okolice grobów - najlepiej w nocy. Kiedy zjawią się duchy, z pewnością zaczną straszyć naszego sima. Nigdy jednak śmierc nie następuje za 1 razem, najczęściej dopiero za 6 lub 7. Umierający Sim wrzaśnie ze strachu, złapie się za swój nadgarstek, upadnie na ziemię i poprostu umrze. Kolor ducha: różowy. UWAGA: 'Niektórzy Simowie mogą przeżyć atak serca. 'Utonięcie Budujemy basen z drabinką i każemy Simowi do niego wejść. Kiedy tak sobie pływa, usuwamy drabinkę. Gdy Sim osiągnie niski pasek energii lub głodu, wtedy się utopi. Kolor ducha: niebieski. Duch będzie zostawiał po sobie kałuże wody (tak zmarła Władysława Zmrok). 'Choroba' Do wyboru cztery choroby: katar, zatrucie pokarmowe, zapalenie płuc i dziwna choroba. Katar wywołuje się przez karaluchy. Kupujemy kosz na śmieci lub ugniatacz śmieci. Gdy odpadów będzie wystarczająco dużo, każ Simowi wybrać opcję "Wynieś Śmieci". Sim opróżni kosz bądź ugniatacz i będzie niósł śmieciory do śmietnika przed domem. Teraz skasuj polecenie "Wynieś Śmieci". Odpadki zostaną na ziemi! Po pewnym czasie pojawią się karaluchy. Każ Simowi do nich podejść, albo je rozdeptywać. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Sim dostanie kataru. Zatrucie pokarmowe wywołuje się poprzez zjadanie zepsutego bądź przypalonego jedzenia. Najlepiej gdy "ofiara" ma 0 punktów gotowania. Wtedy każ mu zrobić zapiekanki. Będą przypalone. Możesz je od razu zjeść, albo jeszcze lepiej: czekać, aż zaczną śmierdzieć. Wtedy zjadamy. Po kilku takich posiłkach Sim dostanie zatrucia pokarmowego. Dziwna choroba przychodzi, gdy nieostrożnie obchodzimy się Stacją biotechniczną firmy Simsanto. Sim może się też zarazić od innych chorych. Gdy Sim zachoruje na jedno z tych schorzeń, zacznij go męczyć. Nie bierz chorobowego, nie bierz lekarstw, jedz zepsute jedzenie. Po kilku dniach choroba powinna przerodzić się w zapalenie płuc. Sim umrze. Kolor ducha: d'uch zmarłego na chorobę będzie zielony. Pośmiertnie nasz Sim jako duch będzie odgrywał swoją smierć. 'Muchy Talerzy po jedzeniu nie myjemy. Najlepiej zostawić je na podłodze i czekać, aż zaczną nad nimi latać muchy. Gdy będzie ich dość dużo, wprowadzamy naszą ofiarę do pomieszczenia z brudnymi talerzami. I czekamy, aż muchy z talerzy przerzucą się na naszego Sima, wtedy go zjedzą. 'Pożar' Wywołujemy pożar, najlepiej zostawiając na kuchence gotujące się jedzenie - każemy Simowi odejść i zająć się czymś innym. Zanim pożar wybuchnie, najlepiej uniemożliwić naszej "ofierze" wyjście z pokoju. Zamurowujemy wszelkie drzwi. Pamiętaj - nie instaluj wykrywacza ognia, bo zaalarmuje Straż automatycznie! Ogień zacznie niszczyć wszystko, co stoi mu na drodze. W pewnej chwili Sim zacznie się fajczyć. Po prostu czekamy, aż się zjara. Kolor ducha: czerwony. 'Zagłodzenie' Kasujemy lodówkę i telefon, lub zamurowujemy Sima w zamknięciu. Możemy też po prostu w Trybie Opcji wyłączyć wolną wolę i przestać zajmować się Simem. Aby nie czekać długo, po prostu doprowadźmy wcześniej pasek głodu do niskiego stanu. W końcu Sim złapie się za żołądek i padnie na ziemię. I mamy Sima z głowy. Kolor ducha: przezroczysty. Często będzie zaglądał do lodówki w poszukiwaniu jedzenia . 'Porażenie prądem' Czekamy, aż w simowym domu zepsuje się jakaś rzecz działająca na prąd, np. ugniatacz śmieci, telewizor, czy komputer. Nie wzywamy jednak fachowca - naprawę zostawiamy w rękach sima, najlepiej z 0 punktów techniki. UWAGA: Jeżeli nasz Sim będzie miał farta, może przeżyć i naprawić tą rzecz. W większości przypadków nasz Sim zostanie porażony prądem, i tylko usmoli się. Mój Sim został porażony 17 (!) razy i nadal żył. Śmierć to czysty przypadek w tej kwestii. Kolor ducha: duch Sima zmarłego w ten sposób będzie żółty i od czasu do czasu sam siebie porazi prądem (dziwne). 'Starość' Aby uśmiercić Sima w ten sposób, nie trzeba się wysilać. Po prostu kierujemy Simem przez całe jego życie, aż do końca ostatniego etapu - Emeryta. Można też przy słabej aspiracji ciągle karmić emeryta Eliksirem Młodości. Zacznie przy każdym łyku tracić po 3 dni tak długo, aż wyciągnie kopyta. 'Uderzenie satelity' Kiedy zapadnie noc, wybieramy Sima, którego chcemy uśmiercić. Klikamy na dowolne miejsce na zewnątrz domu i wybieramy opcję "Patrz w gwiazdy". Sim rozłoży się na trawie i zacznie gwizdać, spoglądając w gwiazdy. Kiedy będzie patrzył dostatecznie długo, satelita spadnie prosto na niego. 'The Sims 2: Na Studiach' Krowokwiat Najpierw musimy zakupić Krowokwiat w Nagrodach Kariery (tam nazywa się Laganaphillis Simnovorii), nie karmimy go, gramy dalej i czekamy, aż na jego języku pojawi się kawałek tortu. Teraz każemy Simowi zabrać tort, jednak Krowokwiat nie da za wygraną i zje Sima. Kolor ducha: zielony. UWAGA: '''Krowokwiat wysunie język z apetycznym tortem, tylko wtedy, gdy będzie głodny, dlatego nie można go karmić. '''Ciekawostka: '''Krowokwiat można wydoić - w ten sposób przedłużymy życie Simowi. The Sims 2: Nocne życie '''Wampir Gdy nasz Sim jest wampirem, wyprowadzamy go na słońce i poczekamy jak jego potrzeby spadną - wtedy nasz Sim się spali. 'The Sims 2: Własny biznes' 'Wypadek windy' Sim wchodząc do windy i uprawiając w niej wielokrotnie bara-bara niszczy ją, a za którymś razem ta spada wraz z Simem, a gdy ten wychodzi kręci mu się w głowie, upada i umiera. UWAGA: 'Simowie czasem mogą przeżyć. 'Latawiec Gdy puszczamy zły latawiec, trafi w niego piorun i kopnie naszego Sima. Wówczas Sim umiera. UWAGA: Czasami Sim przeżyje. 'The Sims 2: Zwierzaki' 'Szynszyla' Kupujesz Twojemu Simowi szynszylę w klatce, bawisz się z nią, przytulasz, ale nie myjesz klatki. W końcu ta zacznie robić się brudna, a jeśli Sim bawił się z szynszylą nałyka się pewnej śmiertelnej choroby. 'The Sims 2: Cztery pory roku' 'Grad' Czasem się trafi, że zacznie padać z nieba grad. To dobra okazja, by wypuścić Sima na powietrze. Gdy wyjdzie patrzymy, jak ofiara zostaje trafiona kilkaset razy kulkami gradu w głowę i umiera. 'Piorun' Czekamy, aż na dworze zacznie sie burza z piorunami. Wtedy wyprowadzamy Sima na dwór (Nie możemy mieć zakupionego piorunochronu). Może przy odrobinie szczęścia Sima trafi piorun. Jest jednak łatwiejszy sposób, kupujemy sprzęt elektroniczny i go używamy, ale najlepiej kupić wannę ogrodową i się w niej kąpać, Sima trafi piorun. Można też wejść do basenu... UWAGA: 'Ten sposób nie zawsze działa, czasami Sim zostanie tylko usmolony i będzie musiał się wykąpać. 'Poparzenie słoneczne Wystawiamy naszego Sima na otwarte słońce i czekamy, aż zrobi się cały czerwony, a jego temperatura będzie maksymalnie wysoko . Możemy też wycisnąć kilkakrotnie sok z pomidorów. W końcu Sim nie wytrzyma ciepła. 'Zamarznięcie' Wystarczy go wystawić na mróz i nie zajmować się nim. Po jakimś czasie na jego termometrze rtęć opadnie do minimum, jego skóra zrobi się sina i skostniały Sim pada na ziemię. Jeśli ktoś go szybko nie ogrzeje (suszarką do włosów), umiera. 'Studnia Życzeń' Gdy dostaniemy od Towarzystwa Ogrodniczego studnię życzeń i zażyczymy sobie pieniądze, worek z forsą może dosłownie spaść naszemu Simowi na głowę. Wówczas Sim umiera. UWAGA: '''Rzadko się to udaje. The Sims 2: Osiedlowe życie '''Przygniecenie Kupujemy łóżko chowane i często otwieramy je i zamykamy. Pewnego razu Sim będzie zmęczony, a łóżko spadnie mu na łeb i cześć. UWAGA: '''Potrzeba niskiego komfortu, żeby to uzyskać. Oczywiście czasem Sim może dalej żyć. The Sims 2: Na święta Akcesoria '''Renifer Kupujemy dekoracyjnego świecącego renifera, czasem gdy Sim będzie go głaskał może go trafić prąd i umrze. The Sims 3 Ciekawostka: W tej części gry, po zmarłym zostaje zwykle malutki, skromny nagrobek (zależy od ilości pkt. szczęścia życiowego, jakie zdobył Sim podczas życia) z "ikonką" przyczyny śmierci (np. w przypadku utonięcia jest ręka wystająca z wody). Aby dowiedzieć się, jak zginął Sim, wystarczy też określić kolor nagrobka (zależy od od przyczyny śmierci, czyli koloru ducha, np. różowy nagrobek/Sim - śmierć z głodu). 'Starość' Czekasz i czekasz, aż nadejdzie ten dzień... Duch będzie szary. 'Pożar' Poczekaj na ogień z kominka lub zapomnij o pieczeni w kuchence. Żadnego alarmu na ogień. Niech Sim wejdzie prosto w płomienie. Pokrzyczy trochę, popłacze, ale w końcu się spali.Można również (tylko do Kariery)majsterkować naszym simem i gdy coś się nie uda na stoliku do majsterkowania, wybuchnie jego wynalazek i pupa sima zacznie się palić, jeśli nie znajdziemy wody nasz sim się spali i umrze. Kolor ducha: duch będzie pomarańczowy, a w jego środku kotłują się płomienie. 'Porażenie prądem' Czekamy aż coś się zepsuje. Sim nie znający się na technice porazi się i być może, umrze. UWAGA:'''Największe szanse na śmierć mamy naprawiając zmywarkę,oczywiście z 0 pkt techniki. '''Kolor ducha: duch będzie żółty i będą przebiegać po nim iskry. 'Utonięcie' Sprawa prosta, potrzebujemy basenu. Usuwamy drabinkę, otaczamy ścianami - tutaj Sim może wyjść bez drabinki (!). Kolor ducha: niebieski, ocieka wodą, zostawia po sobie kałuże. 'Głód' Najlepiej zamurować Sima w pokoiku bez drzwi i oczywiście bez lodówki. Kolor ducha: duch będzie różowy, co jakiś czas zagląda do lodówki i zabiera jedzenie. 'The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże' 'Klątwa mumii' Kiedy po spotkaniu z mumią na naszego Sima spadnie klątwa, nie oznacza to że na pewno stanie się mumią. W większości przypadków po prostu umrze. Sim będzie miał 14 dni na udanie się do Sfinksa w Egipcie, i na błaganie go o zdjęcie klątwy. Kiedy pozostanie jedynie kilka godzin, w rogach ekranu zaczną pojawiać się czarne cienie. Gdy zostanie ok. 5 godzin, pojawi się mroczna muzyka. Po upływie czasu, nasz Sim może zmienić się w kupkę piasku. Kolor ducha: "piaszczysty", ciągnie za sobą burze piaskową, nagrobek z głową Sfinksa. 'The Sims 3: Kariera' 'Meteor' Czasem może spaść na Sima (tak po prostu). Można pomóc szczęściu i popatrzeć się w niebo. Kolor ducha: będzie pomarańczowy. 'The Sims 3: Po zmroku' 'Wampir' Jeżeli jesteś wampirem to możesz umrzeć z pragnienia - nie pij wtedy plazmy, nie jedz owoców plazmowych itp. Po jakimś czasie Sim umrze. Kolor ducha: duch wampira zmarłego z pragnienia będzie miał czarny kolor i będzie mu biło czerwone serce. Za dnia duch będzie czerwony. 'The Sims 3: Zostań gwiazdą' 'Magia' Jeśli zgłosisz się do sztuczki ze skrzynią w której znikają rzeczy, możesz zginąć. Duch będzie koloru granatowego ociekającego niebieskimi iskrami. 'The Sims Średniowiecze' 'Głód' Usuwamy palenisko lub kocioł. Teraz tylko czekać. 'Walka na śmierć i życie' Jeśli Twój Sim jest w profesji, która może walczyć, kliknij na innym (który też może walczyć) i wybierz opcję"Wredne.../Wyzwij na pojedynek na śmierć i życie". Uważaj, aby Sim przed walką nie ćwiczył na manekinie ćwiczebnym ani nie pił Eliksiru Przygotowania! Przy odrobinie szczęścia to Twój Sim umrze. 'Zatrucie eliksirem' Musisz mieć Szpiega na dziesiątym poziomie, który ma w wyposażeniu najrzadsze zioło - Anielskie Ziele. Wytwórz eliksir o nazwie "Kosa Kosiarza". Teraz Sim, którego chcesz zabić musi kupić od szpiega tą miksturę. Teraz niech ją wypije - i już! 'Padół Osądu' Twój Sim musi być w profesji, która nie może walczyć. Teraz poczekaj, aż będzie zmęczony i głodny. Teraz wskocz do Padołu. Uważaj: nie karm przedtem Bestii, bo będzie najedzona. Twój Sim na 90% zginie. Poprzez kody... 'The Sims 2 ' Można otworzyć okienko kodów''' (Control + Shift + C)' i wpisać znany nam już kod: '''boolProp testingcheatsenabled true' Następnie z wciśniętym SHIFTEM klikamy na Sima i wybieramy "Spawn.."/ "Rodney's Death Creator". Pojawi się na nagrobek i wybieramy opcję, którą chcemy. Możemy zapoznać się z poniższym tłumaczeniem: "Die of Old Age" - Zgiń przez starosć. "Die of Disease" - Zgiń poprzez chorobę. "Die of Satelite" - Zgiń przez spadającą satelitę. "Die of Starvation" - Zgiń przez głodówkę. "Die by Flies" - Zgiń przez muchy. "Die of Lightning" - Zgiń przez Piorun. "Die from Fright" - Zgiń przez Strach. "Die of Drowning" - Zgiń przez Utonięcie. "Die of Electrocution" - Zgiń przez porażenie prądem. "Die of Fire" - Zgiń przez pożar. "Die by Hail" - Zgiń od gradobicia. 'The Sims 3 ' W The Sims 3 wpisujemy kod testingcheatsenabled true. Następnie przeciągamy pasek głodu do końca w lewo. Pasek zrobi się czerwony i Sim umrze. Ciekawostka: Możesz przeciągnąć pasek potrzeb w prawo aby twój sim miał wszystkie potrzeby w kolorze zielonym. Kategoria:Poradniki Kategoria:Przyczyny śmierci